Integrated semiconductor memory circuits, particularly those employing cells which include essentially a storage capacitor and a switch have achieved relatively high memory cell densities. One of the simplest circuits for providing small memory cells is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,286, filed July 14, 1967, by R. H. Dennard. Each of these cells employs a storage capacitor and a field effect transistor acting as a switch to selectively connect the capacitor to a bit/sense line. In also commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,076 by W. M. Smith and U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,926 by R. H. Garnache and W. M. Smith, both filed Jan. 2, 1973, there is disclosed a one device field effect transistor memory cell of the type described in the above identified Dennard patent which is made to a small size by utilizing a layer of doped polysilicon and an N+ diffusion region in a P type semiconductor substrate separated by a dielectric medium disposed on the surface of the semiconductor substrate for forming the storage capacitor of the cell. The polysilicon layer extends beyond the storage capacitor to act as a field shield between adjacent cells by applying a negative bias or fixed negative potential to the polysilicon layer. The N+ diffusion region of the storage capacitor is formed by using a doped segment of an insulating layer disposed on the surface of the semiconductor substrate and out diffusing the dopant into the substrate. When the doped insulating segment is formed for the storage capacitor, another such segment is formed to provide a second N+ diffusion region which acts as the bit/sense line of the cell. As can be understood, with the bit/sense line using an N+ diffusion region or strip in the presence of a conductive polysilicon layer or field shield, care must be exercised to minimize the bit/sense line capacitance particularly since a single bit/sense line is often connected to one hundred or more cells. In an effort to minimize the bit/sense line capacitance, it is known to retain the doped insulating segment in position even after the dopant thereof has been diffused into the semiconductor substrate to form the N+ diffused bit/sense lines. By retaining this insulating segment over the N+ diffused bit/sense line, the field shield is more remotely spaced from at least portions of the bit/sense line providing a decrease in the bit/sense line capacitance and thus improving the transfer ratio between the bit/sense line and the associated storage capacitors. Although retaining the doped insulating segment over the bit/sense line decreases the bit/sense line capacitance, in view of the small size of the storage capacitances desired in current memories, further reduction in the bit/sense line capacitance is necessary in order to maintain a satisfactory transfer ratio between the small storage capacitance of the cell and the bit/sense line capacitance into which the signal or data is fed from the storage capacitance.